True Love
by Orange's Caramel
Summary: Inilah sebuah kisah cinta antara seorang pria dan perempuan, dimana akan ada pihak lain yang terluka. Hingga mereka mengetahui sebuah arti cinta sejati. Mind RnR ? /


**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Orange's Caramel Presents True Love**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Hinata x Sasuke (Sasuke x Sakura dan Naruto x Hinata)**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Dan masih banyak lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Fict ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi dan tidak lebih.**

**.**

**.**

**Semua Character pinjam sama Om Masashi.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hai.. Aku punya sebuah cerita. Maukah kalian membacanya?"_

"_Baiklah, Jika kalian memaksa.. Hehe.."_

"_Ini hanyalah sebagian kisah kecil yang akan kuceritakan kepada kalian. Bagaimana memulainya ya? Ah.. Bagaimana jika dimulai dari sebuah kisah persahabatan antara seorang laki-laki dan perempuan."_

.

.

.

"_Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, berusia 14 tahun. Dia adalah seorang tuan putri yang hidup dengan harta berlimpah. Yang aku tau, keluarganya memiliki 5 penginapan di beberapa tempat wisata terkenal."_

"_Dan dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, berusia 15 tahun. Keluarganya tergolong sederhana dan berkecukupan. Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku adalah seorang pegawai di perusahaan besar dengan memegang jabatan tinggi, Ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang baik dan cantik, dan Kakak laki-lakinya, Uchiha Itachi adalah seorang pelajar SMA tingkat 2."_

"_Hinata dan Sasuke adalah sahabat sejak kecil, meskipun status mereka terlihat berbeda. Hubungan mereka itu seperti bunga dan kupu-kupu, yang saling membutuhkan."_

"_Lalu kalian akan bertanya siapa aku dan apa hubungannya dengan cerita ini?"_

"_Haha.. Bersabarlah, kalian akan tahu siapa diriku nanti. Jadi, tetap disimak ya."_

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke sedang berjalan pulang bersama. Ini adalah kegiatan rutin yang selalu mereka lalui sejak pertama kali mereka saling kenal. Sore ini langit terlihat begitu indah. Matahari yang hampir tenggelam memperlihatkan awan-awan yang berwarna orange dan membiaskan cahaya berwarna orange ke beberapa penjuru.

"Ne Sasuke-Kun.."

"Hm?" Sasuke melirik sekilas ke Hinata.

Hinata terlihat malu-malu.

"Etto.. Sasuke-Kun suka dengan syal?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"Hm?" Dia menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Eh.. Sudah lupakan saja." Jantung Hinata berdegup sangat kencang. Dia beruntung wajah merahnya dapat tersamarkan oleh bias matahari yang perlahan tenggelam.

"Hm.."

Keduanya kembali berjalan dalam diam.

"_Terlihat membosankan ya? Tapi memang seperti inilah cara mereka berinteraksi. Aku sendiri heran. Tapi mereka mengakui kenyamanan ini."_

.

.

.

"Hinata-Sama, mau saya bantu untuk merajutnya?" Tawar seorang pelayan pribadi Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak perlu Kabuto-San.. Aku ingin merajutnya sendiri untuk Sasuke-Kun.. Ku harap ini akan jadi sebelum Natal tiba." Hinata bersenandung riang.

Dia tidak sabar ingin melihat Sasuke memakai syal hasil rajutannya sendiri.

"Berjuanglah Hinata-Sama."

"Hm.. Arigatou Kabuto-san."

"_Lihat betapa manisnya Hinata saat itu. Aku sungguh iri melihat ketulusan cintanya untuk Sasuke-Kun. Jika dibandingkan dirinya, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa."_

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu cukup cepat dan musim panas sudah berganti dengan musim gugur.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid baru." Ucap Anko Sensei dan sedikit menimbulkan suara ricuh dari dalam kelas.

"Haruno-San, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura dan mohon bantuannya." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Kamu akan duduk di sebelah Uchiha Sasuke dan mohon angkat tangannya Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura pun berjalan menuju kursi kosong di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hai.. Salam kenal." Sakura tersenyum menyapa Sasuke.

"Hm." Hanya seperti itulah kira-kira balasan Sasuke.

"Hai.. Haruno-San.. Aku Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata duduk di belakang Sakura.

"Hai.. Panggil saja Sakura dan aku boleh memanggilmu Hinata kan?" Balas Sakura tersenyum ramah.

"Hm.. Tentu saja.." Balas Hinata tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Buka halaman 51."

"_Dan inilah pertemuan awalku dengan Sasuke-Kun dan Hinata-Chan."_

.

.

.

**Sakura POV,**

Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku menjadi akrab dengan Hinata dan Sasuke. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk makan siang, belajar bahkan jalan-jalan. Dan hei, aku ini adalah rival Sasuke dalam bidang olahraga.

Aku menganggap Sasuke adalah sahabat sekaligus rival abadiku tetapi, aku memiliki perasaan lain terhadap Sasuke. Mungkin ini namanya cinta. Ya, Aku sadar telah mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, jelas sekali aku tahu, bahwa Hinata juga menyukai Sasuke sejak dulu, sebelum aku hadir diantara mereka. Semakin hari cinta ini semakin tumbuh besar tanpa dapat aku hentikan. Bersalah kah aku? Berdosa kah aku?

Maafkan aku Hinata..

.

.

.

Musim gugur telah memasuki musim dingin. Pada awal musim dingin, salju telah turun dan menutupi seluruh kota dengan salju.

Ini adalah tanggal 15 Desember. Hinata masih merajut syal yang akan dia berikan kepada Sasuke saat Natal nanti sebagai hadiah Natal. Terlihat tinggal sedikit lagi syal itu akan selesai.

Wajah senang terpancar dari wajah Hinata. Dirinya ternyata sudah memantapkan diri untuk menyatakan cinta kepada Sasuke saat Natal nanti.

**Triill .. Trill ..**

Hinata melihat ponselnya yang berdering dan rupanya dia sedang beruntung karena Sasuke menghubungi dirinya.

"Moshi-Moshi.."

"Hinata bisakah kamu datang ke taman nanti malam jam 7? Aku menunggumu.. Jaa.."

Sambungan telepon terputus begitu Sasuke selesai berbicara, seolah memaksa Hinata untuk datang. Meskipun, tidak memaksa, Hinata pasti akan tetap datang.

Wajah Hinata semakin berseri. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan? Mungkinkah..

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat jantung Hinata berdebar cepat dengan wajah memerah.

Hinata dibantu Kabuto memilih kostum terbaiknya.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Hinata datang lebih cepat. Jam ditangan masih menunjukkan pukul 6.45 sore. Dirinya benar-benar berdebar. Hinata juga merasakan udara semakin dingin, meskipun dia sudah mengenakan baju hangat.

Jantungnya semakin berdebar saat melihat Sasuke berlari menuju tempat dia duduk. Hinata tersenyum riang.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Sasuke membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu.

Hinata hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

Sasuke memegangi kedua pipi Hinata yang memerah karena dingin.

"Maaf.." Sasuke merasa bersalah memanggil Hinata untuk keluat di saat cuaca sedang dingin.

Lagi-lagi Hinata menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Ne.. Kenapa Sasuke-Kun mengajakku kemari?"

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan.." Sasuke berubah menjadi serius.

Jantung Hinata semakin berdetak cepat.

"A-Apa itu?" Hinata dibuat gugup oleh pandangan Sasuke.

"Ma-Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Dengan susah payah Sasuke mengucapkannya.

Hinata benar-benar merasa sangat senang. Ucapan Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya terbang tinggi. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

"B-"

"Apakah menurutmu ucapan tadi pantas aku ucapkan untuk menembak Sakura?"

**Deg !**

'Sa-Sakuraa?!'

"Menurutmu, apakah dia akan menerimaku? Ah.. Aku benar-benar payah dalam masalah ini." Sasuke seperti berdialog sendiri.

Hinata hanya mematung. Dirinya terlalu shok.

'Sasuke-Kun menyukai Sakura-Chan?'

"Hei.. Hinata.. Kamu melamun?"

Hinata berjuang sekuat tenaganya untuk menahan segala air matanya. Tangannya bergetar saat ingin memegang wajah Sasuke. Dia memaksa untuk tersenyum.

Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Kepalanya pun sangat sakit memikirkannya. Cintanya selama ini bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Sa-Sakura-Chan pasti akan menerimamu.. A-Aku tahu dia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Sasuke-Kun.. Percayalah." Suara Hinata terdengar bergetar. Hatinya terasa ngilu dan sakit.

"Benarkah? Aku terlalu malu untuk langsung mengungkapkannya.. Maka dari itu aku meminta saran darimu.. Maaf sudah memanggilmu di udara dingin seperti ini." Sasuke mencubit gemas hidung Hinata yang memerah dan ini juga untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke berkata panjang lebar.

Sasuke menganggap Hinata memang kedinginan, karena wajah Hinata memang akan memerah jika tubuhnya kedinginan.

Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis sekarang.

"Cepatlah ke rumah Sakura-Chan dan nyatakan perasaanmu Sasuke-Kun." Sungguh bukan ini yang ingin Hinata katakan.

"Hm.. Terima kasih Hinata. Nanti malam aku akan menghubungimu bagaimana hasilnya. Sebaiknya aku antar kamu pulang dulu.."

Hinata menggeleng lemah "Kabuto-San menungguku, sebaiknya Sasuke-Kun berbegas ke rumah Sakura-Chan. Ungkapkan sekarang." Lagi-lagi Hinata berbohong. Bukan ini yang ingin dia katakan.

"Baiklah.. Sekali lagi terima kasih Hinata." Sasuke tersenyum bahagia.

Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di taman.

"Berjuanglah Sasuke-Kun." Ucap Hinata lirih.

Air mata yang dari tadi ditahannya pun jatuh. Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Dia tidak mengira akan seperti ini jadinya. Cinta pertamanya berakhir menyedihkan. Andai saja dia menyadari perasaan Sasuke sejak awal, mungkin tidak akan sesakit ini.

Salju perlahan turun menemani Hinata yang menangis sendirian di taman.

Kabuto berjalan sambil memegang payung dan membiarkan Hinata menangis sejadinya. Sebagai seorang pelayan pribadi, dia memerankan perannya dengan sangat baik. Dia diam dan hanya memayungi Hinata dari salju yang turun malam itu.

"_Maafkan aku Hinata.. Sungguh.. Maaf membuatmu menangis.."_

.

.

.

Sasuke mengirimi pesan singkat kepada Sakura agar keluar rumah. Dia tidak dapat menyangka akan segugup ini.

"Ada apa Sasuke-Kun datang kemari?" Sakura tersenyum senang.

Tanpa ragu Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?" Ujar Sasuke serius.

Sakura terdiam. Hatinya senang bukan main. Hari yang dia tunggu akhirnya tiba. Cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun, disisi lain dia memikirkan Hinata.

"Kenapa diam?" Tanya Sasuke tidak sabar. Sungguh ini pertama kali dirinya menyatakan cinta kepada seorang gadis.

"I-Itu.." Sakura menjadi gugup. Dia senang bahkan sangat senang.

"Kamu menolakku?" Tanya Sasuke mulai ragu.

Sakura menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?" Sasuke semakin merasa takut.

"Hinata?" Cicit Sakura menyerupai bisikan.

"Tentu saja dia mendukung kita." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Benarkah?" Sakura mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Tentu saja.. Aku sudah meminta sarannya. Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan yakin dan tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke segera memeluk Sakura erat-erat.

Sakura menangis bahagia dan sedih dalam pelukan Sasuke.

'Maafkan aku Hinata-Chan.. Maafkan aku..'

.

.

.

Hinata hanya dapat terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hinata-Sama.. Ini susu coklat hangatnya.. Minumlah.." Kabuto menyerahkan segelas susu coklat hangat.

"Letakkan saja dimeja." Ucap Hinata lemah.

Kabuto meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja, dia sadar Hinata tidak akan meminumnya. Dia hanya dapat memandang sedih majikannya.

Tidak lama ponsel Hinata berdering tanda ada pesan masuk.

"Bacakan untukku Kabuto-San."

"Baik."

Kabuto mengambil ponsel Hinata di atas meja rias.

"Terima Kasih Hinata. Aku dan Sakura telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih." Ujar Kabuto pelan.

Hinata yang sudah tidak dapat menangis lagi hanya memeluk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

Hari ini benar-benar hari terburuk untuk Hinata.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Hinata tidak masuk sekolah. Sasuke dan Sakura sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Mereka sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel Hinata namun tidak ada yang mengangkat, mengirimi pesan juga tidak dibalas. Dan hari ini mereka berdua berencana untuk mengunjungi rumah Hinata.

"Selamat sore.. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang penjaga rumah di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Kami teman Hinata, Apa dia ada dirumah?" Tanya Sakura.

"Maaf, Hinata-Sama sudah pergi ke New York tadi pagi dengan Fugaku-Sama."

Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama terkejut. Tidak ada kabar sama sekali dari Hinata dan tiba-tiba dia sudah pindah jauh.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, berita tadi membuat sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya dan terasa amat menyesakkan.

"Kapan dia kembali?" Kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke seperti itu, kini menjadi paham akan sesuatu.

"Kami tidak tahu, mungkin akan lama. Maaf hanya itu saja yang dapat saya sampaikan."

"Terima kasih.." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga dan berjalan pulang dalam keadaan hening.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sasuke lesu.

"Selamat datang." Ucap Mikoto dari arah dapur.

"Ah.. Sasuke, tadi Kabuto-San memberikan paket untukmu. Apakah Hinata-Chan sedang sibuk? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mampir ke rumah lagi? _Okaasan_ merindukannya." Mikoto tampak penasaran.

"Dimana paket itu? Apakah Kabuto-San berkata sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke cepat, mengabaikan semua pertanyaan Ibunya.

"Itachi meletakkan di kamarmu.. Ada apa Sasuke?" Mikoto terlihat panik melihat Sasuke yang seperti tergesa-gesa.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Dia melihat sebuah kotak berwarna biru tua di atas kasurnya. Tidak terlalu besar dan berat, dengan penasaran Sasuke segera membuka kotak itu.

Dia menemukan sebuah syal berwarna biru tua dengan ukiran U.S pada ujung syalnya dan sebuah surat.

_**Hai Sasuke-Kun.. Setelah membaca surat ini, kamu tidak akan marah kepadaku kan?**_

_**Aku memilih pergi bersama Otousan dan ku rasa ini yang terbaik untuk kita semua..**_

_**Terima Kasih untuk selama ini.. Kamu telah menjadi Teman, sahabat dan seseorang yang sangat berarti. Syal itu seharusnya untuk hadiah Natal,tapi ku rasa tidak apa jika kuberikan sekarang. Kuharap Sasuke-Kun menyukainya.**_

_**Dan juga selamat atas hubunganmu dengan Sakura-Chan.**_

_**Jaga dirimu baik-baik Sasuke-Kun. Aku selalu mendoakanmu.**_

_**H. Hinata**_

"Dasar bodoh." Sasuke memeluk syal yang diberikan oleh Hinata. Kali ini benar-benar dia merasakan kehilangan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Disaat yang bersamaan Hinata juga mengirimi hal yang sama kepada Sakura. Hanya saja Hinata memberikan sebuah jepitan rambut berbentuk bunga Sakura dan juga sepucuk surat.

_**Hai Sakura-Chan.. Maafkan aku tidak memberikan kabar atas kepergianku. Kamu adalah sahabatku setelah Sasuke. Ku harap kamu tidak akan marah dengan kepergianku yang mendadak. Hehe..**_

_**Aku mengucapkan selamat atas hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-Kun..**_

_**Semoga suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi.. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Sakura-Chan.. **_

_**Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi sahabatku.**_

_**H. Hinata**_

"Seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf Hinata-Chan.. Maafkan aku dan Terima kasih." Sakura menangis sambil menggenggam jepitan rambut pemberian Hinata.

"_Seperti inilah kisah itu berjalan. Tanpa sadar kisah ini melukai salah satu pihak yang ada. Percayalah ini belum berakhir."_

.

.

.

**6 Tahun Kemudian**

"_Pesawat menuju Jepang akan segera berangkat 10 menit lagi. Diharapkan kepada semua penumpang untuk segera memasuki pesawat."_

"Tidurlah.. Perjalanan akan memakan waktu lama." Naruto tersenyum lembut dan memakaikan selimut kepada Hinata.

"Hm.. Arigatou Naruto-Kun." Hinata memejamkan matanya.

Sebentar lagi Hinata akan pulang ke kampung halamannya. Kepulangannya kali ini untuk menemui keluarga tunangannya, Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah berlalu selama 6 tahun. Hinata cukup merindukan Jepang. Ini adalah musim yang sama saat dirinya menninggalkan Jepang dulu.

"_Otousan_ dan _Okaasan_ pasti akan sangat senang melihatmu. Setiap hari mereka selalu memarahiku untuk membawamu pulang ke Jepang." Naruto terlihat tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di rumahnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"Oh ya, Hina-Chan.. Apakah nanti kamu mau menemui beberapa sahabatmu? Bukankah kamu memiliki dua orang sahabat di Jepang."

**Deg !**

'Sasuke-Kun.. Sakura-Chan.. Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-Kun dan Sakura-Chan ya? Apakah aku harus menemui mereka? Mungkin memang aku harus menemui mereka nanti.'

"Mu-Mungkin Nanti." Hinata terlihat gugup.

"Beritahu aku jika kalian ingin bertemu.. Aku juga ingin mengenal sahabatmu.."

"Hm.. Tentu saja Naruto-Kun.."

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Ujar Kabuto sambil mengendarai mobil.

.

.

.

"Heii _Otouto_.. Masih memikirkan Sakura?" Tanya Itachi yang diam-diam memergoki Sasuke sedang melamun.

"Tch.. Sudah kukatakan ketuk pintu sebelum masuk kamarku."

"Sudah ku ketuk sampai 5 kali dan tidak ada jawaban. Apakah masih memikirkan Sakura? Atau mungkin Hina-Chan?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Hinata ya..? Entahlah.. Dia belum pernah menghubungiku sampai sekarang sejak kepergiannya dulu." Tanpa sadar Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

Itachi kemudian tersenyum, karena otak pintarnya sedang merespon sesuatu.

"Bagaimana jika dia telah kembali ke Jepang?" Tanya Itachi.

"Entahlah dan kurasa itu mustahil.." Suara Sasuke semakin mengecil.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini, apalagi jika kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Pergilah berbelanja, saat ini aku sedang sibuk. Jadi, tolong bantu _Okaasan _untuk pergi belanja." Itachi pun keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Takdir ya…?" Sasuke memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Itachi sialan, pasti dia hanya pura-pura sibuk." Sasuke akhirnya tersadar. Sungguh ini bukan Sasuke sekali.

Itachi memang berbohong mengenai dirinya yang sedang sibuk. Hei.. Siapa yang mau keluar rumah dalam keadaan cuaca dingin. Sebagian orang pasti memilih untuk bersantai dan menghangatkan diri di dalam selimut atau _kotatsu_.

Namun, Sasuke memang tidak memiliki pilihan lain atau Mikoto akan mengamuk dan menghilangkan jatah makan malam Sasuke, meskipun sebagian besar ini bukan kesalahan Sasuke. Karena Itachi sudah menyiapkan seribu satu alasan untuk membela dirinya sendiri. Sasuke segera menyambar syal yang dia gantung di belakang pintu dan pergi belanja.

.

.

.

"Kabuto-San.. Aku ingin mampir di supermarket itu.." Ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Apa ada yang ingin kamu beli Hina-Chan?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku ingin membeli beberapa bahan untuk memasak di rumah Naruto-Kun."

"Baiklah, aku temani."

"Tidak perlu Naruto-Kun.. Hanya sebentar saja.."

"Baiklah.." Naruto mengelus kepala Hinata sesaat dan membiarkan Hinata memasuki supermarket.

Hinata kini terlihat sedang memilih beberapa bahan yang kira-kira akan dia gunakan untuk memasak di rumah Naruto.

"Hinata?"

Hinata membalikkan badannya begitu ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dia sempat terdiam saat melihat sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun.." Ucap Hinata tidak percaya. Secepat inikah dirinya akan bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Perasaan itu kembali berdesir di hati Hinata. Sebuah perasaan yang sudah mati-matian dia tekan dan dia kubur. Perasaan cintanya kepada Sasuke.

Sungguh Hinata tidak akan menyangka pertemuan mereka akan secepat ini. Kini yang berdiri dihadapannya benar-benar Sasuke. Sosok yang dulu dia rindukan bahkan hingga sekarang. Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke yang semakin dewasa dan tetap tampan.

Sama seperti dengan Sasuke, dia tidak percaya bahwa akan bertemu dengan Hinata hari ini. Ucapan Itachi terkadang ada benarnya. Dihadapannya kini sosok Hinata yang semakin cantik dan dewasa. Sasuke juga merasakan suatu perasaan aneh berdesir di hatinya.

Mereka bukan lagi remaja yang terpaku pada cinta monyet.

"A-Apa kabar Sasuke-Kun?" Hinata hanya sekadar basa basi untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya sebuah pelukan dari Sasuke. Ya.. Sasuke sangat memerlukan pelukan dari Hinata. Sudah lama sekali, bahkan Sasuke lupa kapan terakhir dirinya memeluk Hinata.

Mereka sama-sama diam. Hanya kontak fisik inilah yang dapat menjelaskan semuanya. Kerinduan, marah, kesal, sayang dan mungkin suatu saat cinta akan tumbuh kembali.

"Aku baik.. Apa kabarmu Hinata?" Masih dalam posisi yang sama. Suara Sasuke terdengar lirih. Inilah aroma khas milik Hinata yang benar-benar Sasuke rindukan.

Rasanya sulit membendung rasa rindu terhadap orang telah bersama kita sejak kecil dan tiba-tiba menghilang, karena takdir atau bukan, kini mereka dipertemukan kembali.

"Ba-Baik." Sungguh wajah Hinata kini merah padam.

Hinata melihat syal yang dia berikan untuk Sasuke, terkalung rapi di leher Sasuke. Dia tersenyum senang. Sasuke memakainya.

Perlahan perasaan lain kembali menjalar di hati Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Hinata?" Suara lain mengiterupsi.

Hinata segera melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto-Kun.."

"Dompetmu tertinggal dan siapa dia?" Tunjuk Naruto dengan tatapan tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Pe-Perkenalkan Naruto-kun ini Sasuke-Kun dan Sasuke-Kun ini Naruto-kun. Naruto-Kun adalah…tunaganku."

Sasuke terkejut namun masih dengan wajah datar.

Naruto memberikan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat dengan Sasuke dan Sasuke membalasnya. Keduanya saling menatap tajam.

"Kurasa kami duluan Sasuke-Kun.. Lain waktu kita bertemu lagi dan jangan lupa ajak Sakura-Chan." Hinata segera pergi bersama dengan Naruto menuju kasir.

Sasuke sendiri masih melihat kepergian Hinata dengan Naruto.

'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa begitu menyesakkan.'

.

.

.

"Jadi dia teman masa kecilmu?" Tanya Naruto saat sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Hm.. Dia dan Sakura-Chan.. A-Apa Naruto-Kun marah melihatku berpelukan dengannya?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Tidak.. Tapi aku cemburu Hina-Chan.." Goda Naruto mencubit hidung Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-Kun.." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Haha.. Aku bercanda, tapi soal aku cemburu itu benar."

"Ma-Maaf Naruto-Kun.." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pelan kepala Hinata.

'Aku memaafkanmu Hina-Chan.'

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Tuhan sudah merencanakan berbagai cara untuk mempersatukan kembali dua insan manusia yang memang seharusnya bersatu sejak dulu.

Kali ini Hinata dan Sasuke dipertemukan kembali di sebuah toko kue. Sasuke bekerja paruh waktu sebagai seorang barista dan kebetulan Hinata sedang mengunjungi toko kue ini.

Sasuke meminta waktu Hinata untuk menunggu hingga jam kerjanya selesai, sekitar setengah jam lagi dan Hinata mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke.

Hinata menghabiskan waktu dengan cara melihat hasil laporan perkembangan usaha keluarganya.

Sasuke diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata yang tengah serius berkutat dengan laptop mininya.

"Apakah kamu menunggu cukup lama?" Suara Sasuke mengiterupsi.

"Eh.. Sasuke-Kun sudah selesai?" Hanya sebuah pertanyaan retoris yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

Sasuke segera mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Hinata.

"Kenapa dimatikan? Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke melihat Hinata yang telah merapikan laptopnya.

"Hm.. Etto.. Apakah Sasuke-Kun marah, karena kepergianku yang mendadak dulu?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Iya.. Saat itu aku sangat marah kepadamu." Jawab Sasuke memandang tajam Hinata.

Pertama kalinya Hinata melihat Sasuke memandang dirinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ma-Maaf.." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tetapi setelah melihatmu kembali dan sehat, aku tidak marah lagi."

Ucapan Sasuke berhasil mengukir senyuman di wajah Hinata.

Sasuke segera mencubit gemas hidung Hinata.

"Sakit Sasuke-Kun.." Hinata memegangi Hidungnya yang merah.

"Itu hukuman untuk anak nakal." Ujar Sasuke tersenyum licik.

Hari itu mereka habiskan untuk berbincang-bincang ringan mengenai banyak hal, entah kegiatan Sasuke ataupun Hinata dan mengingat masa kecil mereka, sebelum Sakura hadir dan juga Naruto.

Sasuke juga mengantarkan Hinata untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Seperti melihat masa lalu, mereka berjalan dalam diam, namun memancarkan kehangatan tersendiri.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura-Chan?" Tanya Hinata memecah keheningan yang ada.

"…"

Sasuke tahu, Hinata pasti akan menanyakan kembali mengenai Sakura.

"Jika memang kamu ingin tahu, hari Minggu ini datanglah ke taman kota jam 10 pagi." Setidaknya Sasuke memang harus menceritakan semuanya. Hinata juga sahabat Sakura.

"Baiklah.." Hinata menyanggupi lagi permintaan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Naruto tahu kegiatan Hinata akhir-akhir ini. Biar saja Naruto menjadi _stalker_, setidaknya dia tidak salah jika menjadi _stalker_ untuk tunangannya sendiri. Lalu bagaimana perasaan Naruto?

Tentu saja dia merasa cemburu. Sebagian besar waktu Hinata hanya untuk Sasuke. Memang Naruto juga sibuk, tetapi setiap ditanya Hinata sedang dimana dan dengan siapa? Jawabannya adalah bersama Sasuke.

Naruto ingin memaklumi hubungan Hinata dengan Sasuke, namun tetap saja cemburu sudah menguasai. Tetapi, berkat rasa cinta Naruto kepada Hinatalah yang membuat dirinya dapat bertahan hingga saat ini.

Ya.. Naruto ingat sekali pertemuannya dulu dengan Hinata dan juga perjuangan untuk merebut hati Hinata yang dia tahu telah hancur oleh seseorang saat masih di Jepang, namun Naruto tidak pernah tahu siapa orang itu. Naruto menghargai Hinata dan tidak ingin membuat Hinata mengingat kenangan pait akan hal itu dan dia menggunakan caranya sendiri untuk membantu Hinata lepas dari patah hati.

Cukup terhitung lama Naruto berhasil mendapatkan hati Hinata, sebut saja hubungan mereka baru berusia 6 bulan dan tepat dibulan ke 3 mereka menjalin hubungan, Naruto meminta Hinata untuk menjadi tunangannya. Soal hati, Naruto sudah mantap tentunya.

Sekali lagi, Naruto sungguh takut bahwa orang yang pernah menjadi cinta pertama Hinata adalah Sasuke. Mengingat Hinata jarang bergaul.

Jika memang benar Sasuke adalah orang pernah menjadi cinta pertama dan membuat Hinata patah hati, maka Naruto sudah membuat rencana untuk membawa Hinata kembali ke New York dan meninggalkan Jepang secepatnya.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan janji, Hinata telah duduk di taman kota menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. Jam ditangan menunjukkan pukul 10.10 pagi, namun Sasuke masih belum tiba.

Hinata melirik ponselnya dan ada pesan masuk dari Sasuke yang memintanya menunggu sebentar.

Belum 5 menit, Sasuke sudah menghampiri Hinata yang masih duduk di taman kota.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu." Hanya itu yang dapat Sasuke ucapkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga belum terlalu lama." Hinata melihat bunga yang dibawa Sasuke.

Hatinya tiba-tiba menjadi sakit, rangkaian bunga itu untuk Sakura.

"Ayo.. Kita jalan.." Ajak Sasuke mengambil sebelah tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya.

Mereka memilih untuk naik bus.

"Apakah Sakura-Chan pindah rumah?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Nanti kamu juga akan tahu sendiri."

.

.

.

Perjalanan memakan waktu 2 jam dan mereka akhirnya sampai pada tujuan mereka, pemakaman umum.

Seketika tubuh Hinata menegang. Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar dikepala Hinata, hingga mereka sampai di depan sebuah nisan berukir nama Haruno Sakura (1993 – 2013).

Sasuke meletakkan bunga yang dibawanya dari tadi di depan nisan Sakura.

"Inilah jawaban akan pertanyaanmu kemarin?" Jelas Sasuke.

"A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Sasuke-Kun? Ke-Kenapa?" Hinata sungguh terkejut.

"Sakura mengidap kanker paru-paru dan i-"

Hinata terduduk lemas dan menangis. Sungguh dia bukan sahabat yang baik. Bahkan saat sahabatnya sedang menderita karena penyakit, Hinata tidak ada di samping Sakura.

Sasuke segera memeluk Hinata dari samping, berusaha menenangkan.

"Ma-Maafkan aku Sakura-Chan.. Maaf.." Hinata berkata lirih.

"Ini bukan salahmu Hinata. Sakura kini sudah tenang di alam sana."

"Ta-Tapi.. Aku tidak ada saat dia sedang membutuhkan semangat.. Sa-Sahabat macam apa aku ini.." Hinata terus mengutuk dirinya.

"Shh.. Ini bukan salahmu.." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Sasuke sama-sama terdiam saat dalam perjalanan pulang. Salju turun cukup deras hari ini, membuat bus yang naiki harus berhenti karena derasnya salju yang turun. Hari masih siang, namun suhu udara semakin dingin.

Beruntung bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti tepat di depan sebuah penginapan kecil. Hinata dan Sasuke sepakat untuk menyewa sebuah kamar dan mencari sedikit kehangatan hingga hujan salju mereda.

Mereka berdua sama-sama menghangatkan diri dengan kotatsu yang berada di dalam kamar.

"Sudah lebih hangat?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Sudah.."

Sasuke tahu Hinata akan sangat terkejut.

"Sasuke-Kun?"

"Hm?"

"Tidak.. Lupakan saja.."

"Kamu ingin tidur?" Tawar Sasuke melihat wajah lelah Hinata.

"Tidak…"

Hinata keluar dari dalam kotatsu dan berjalan pelan menghampiri Sasuke. Tiba-tiba dia memeluk Sasuke.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja." Hinata memeluk erat Sasuke.

Dia tidak menangis lagi dan hanya terdiam.

Sasuke juga membalas pelukan Hinata.

Inilah kehangatan yang Hinata butuhkan saat ini.

Seperti saat dulu, ketika Hinata sedang bersedih. Dia akan memeluk Sasuke.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah mencoba menghubungi Hinata sebanyak 10 kali, namun selalu tidak tersambung.

"Kemana kamu Hinata." Saat ini Naruto sungguh khawatir.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat Hinata dan Sasuke telah sampai di kediaman Hyuuga. Sasuke mengantarkan Hinata pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan seharian ini?" Terlihat Naruto bersandar didinding samping gerbang. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat marah.

"Na-Naruto-Kun.." Hinata terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto. Dia ingin menjelaskan kejadian hari ini tetapi, mulutnya terasa kaku. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Naruto sangat marah.

"Brengsek….!" Naruto segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan memukul wajahnya.

Sasuke terjatuh ke tanah bersalju dan Naruto menindih tubuh Sasuke. Dia mencengkram baju hangat Sasuke. Mata Naruto benar-benar menyiratkan amarah.

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun." Hinata segera berlutut hendak menolong Sasuke dan menghentikan Naruto untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

"Kemana kamu membawa Hinata seharian ini? Jawab Brengsek..!" Naruto hendak melayangkan lagi tinjunya, sampai Hinata menahan tangan Naruto dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Ku mohon Naruto-Kun, hentikan.. Sasuke-Kun tidak bersalah.. Maaf.." Hinata berkata lirih dan menangis.

"Lepaskan Hinata.. Seharusnya dia sadar telah membawa pergi tunangan orang lain.." Naruto terlihat tidak dapat menahan emosinya.

"Ka-Kami hanya mengunjungi makam.. Ini benar Naruto-Kun.. Kami tidak pergi berkencan.. Ku mohon, jangan pukuli Sasuke-Kun lagi… Dia tidak bersalah." Hinata menatap lekat-lekat Naruto dengan penuh air mata. Dia berusaha untuk menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

Hinata mengaku salah karena tidak memberitahu Naruto mengenai kepergiannya kali ini dengan Sasuke, sehingga menimbulkan salah paham.

Begitu mendengar penjelasan Hinata, Naruto melepaskan cengkraman baju Sasuke.

"Tch.." Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto dan mengelap bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Sasuke-Kun tidak apa-apa?" Hinata segera melihat keadaan Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat pemandangan itu semakin terbakar api cemburu. Dia segera menarik tangan Hinata untuk memasuki kediaman Hyuuga.

"Ayo Hinata.. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke dalam." Ajak Naruto dan sedikit menyeret Hinata.

"Ta-Tapi Sa-"

"Kabuto-San akan mengantarkannya pulang dan membelikan obat untuknya. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk dan menghangatkan tubuhmu."

Hinata melihat Sasuke yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dia sedikit tenang karena Kabuto akan membantunya untuk mengobati Sasuke dan mengantarkannya pulang.

.

.

.

"Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?" Tanya Naruto saat mengantarkan susu coklat hangat ke kamar Hinata.

"Maaf Naruto-Kun.. Baterainya habis, aku lupa mengisinya kemarin." Hinata sangat menyesal, namun dia lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke.

"Aku memaafkanmu." Naruto mencium kening Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-Kun.."

.

.

.

"Tch.." Sasuke melihat bekas luka akibat pukulan Naruto.

Samping bibirnya terlihat biru.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah ke kasur. Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat akan surat yang Sakura berikan untuknya disaat hari terakhirnya.

Dia segera membuka lemari kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Itu adalah surat yang harus Sasuke baca jika dirinya sudah bertemu dengan Hinata.

_**Hai Sasuke-Kun..**_

_**Apa kabarmu?**_

_**Apakah kamu merindukanku selama ini? Hehe..**_

_**Apa kamu sudah bertemu dengan Hinata-Chan? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah dia semakin cantik?**_

_**Kurasa sekaranglah saatnya aku mengatakan ini. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tulis tetapi, aku akan mencoba untuk mempersingkatnya. Hehe..**_

_**Hal pertama, Aku sangat senang saat kamu menyatakan cinta kepadaku saat malam itu. Rasanya aku tidak dapat mengungkapkannya begitu saja. Sungguh beruntung aku dapat menjadi kekasihmu, meskipun itu tidak lama. Tuhan sudah memberikan kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku yang benar-benar singkat ini dengan menjadi kekasih seorang Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_**Hal Kedua, Apakah kamu pernah menyadari perasaan Hinata-Chan kepadamu? Dia adalah rival pertamaku dalam merebutkan cintamu Sasuke.**_

Sasuke terlihat terkejut. Selama ini dia tidak pernah menyadari mengenai persaan Hinata. Mereka memang sudah sangat dekat sejak kecil, membuat Sasuke buta akan perasaan Hinata yang sesungguhnya. Kali ini dia mengerti maksud isi surat Hinata dulu 'seseorang yang sangat berarti'. Sasuke kembali membaca surat Sakura.

_**Aku sungguh iri melihat kedekatanmu dengan Hinata saat itu namun, aku tersadar kalian memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersatu. Akulah pihak ketiga saat itu.**_

_**Hal ketiga, Seharusnya kamu menyadari perasaanmu sendiri Sasuke BODOH..! Aku sadar bahwa kamu menyukaiku hanya sebatas seorang sahabat atau mungkin kamu hanya mengagumiku yang mampu menyaingi dirimu? Entahlah apapun itu alasannya aku mengetahui sesuatu. Jauh dilubuk hatimu, kamu sangat mencintai Hinata, mungkin kamu tidak menyadari hal itu. Dasar Sasuke BODOH..!**_

Sasuke kembali tersentak. Dia berpikir sejenak mengenai kata-kata Sakura. Ada perasaan aneh yang menggerogoti hatinya.

_**Kenapa aku dapat mengetahuinya? Karena aku seorang perempuan. Kami peka terhadap hal seperti ini. Sejak kepergian Hinata yang diam-diam, kamu lebih sering melamun dan semakin menutup dirimu. Meskipun kamu berusaha tampil biasa dihadapanku, hal itu tetap akan terlihat.**_

_**Sasuke-Kun.. Setelah membaca surat ini, aku ingin kamu kembali kepada Hinata. Tuhan sudah mentakdirkan kalian berdua untuk saling bersatu. Kalian ini memang pasangan yang aneh. Haha..**_

_**Terima kasih untuk semua waktu dan kebaikanmu selama ini..**_

_**Cepat kejar dan dapatkan kembali cinta sejatimu Sasuke-Kun. Kamu tidak ingin merasakan kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya, bukan?**_

_**Aku akan selalu melihat dan mendoakan kalian dari atas. Titip salamku untuk Hinata-Chan.**_

_**Haruno Sakura.**_

Sepertinya Sasuke setuju dirinya disebut bodoh. Dia baru menyadari perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Sekali lagi, Sasuke merasa benar-benar sudah terlambat. Hinata sudah memiliki tunangan.

"Tidak.. Ini bukan saatnya untuk menyesal."

Sasuke segera mengenakan jaket tebal dan syalnya. Dia segera bergegas menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Hanya satu saat ini yang ada di dalam pikiran Sasuke. Dia ingin mengetahui sendiri mengenai perasaan Hinata saat ini. Setidaknya Sasuke juga memiliki pemikiran bahwa, Hinata masih mencintainya hingga saat ini.

Sasuke mengabaikan dinginnya udara malam. Dirinya terus berlari demi suatu kepastian yang akan membawanya pada sebuah masa depan.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak bisa tertidur malam ini. Dirinya masih terbayang akan sosok Sasuke yang terluka.

"Mungkin besok aku akan menjenguk Sasuke-Kun." Ujar Hinata sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

**Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

Hinata mendengar sesuatu dari arah jendela kamarnya. Dia segera bangkit untuk mengecek. Hinata sangat terkejut saat melihat Sasuke kini tengah berdiri di bawah dan melemparkan salju ke jendelanya. Dia segera membuka jendelanya dan berjalan ke balkon.

Sasuke memberi Hinata isyarat untuk turun ke bawah.

Hinata segera memakai baju hangatnya dan berlari menuju depan rumah dimana Sasuke menunggunya.

"…"

'Hinata?'

Hinata terdiam saat berada di depan Sasuke dalam jarak kurang dari satu meter.

Hinata dan Sasuke saling mendekati dengan berjalan perlahan.

Kini jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal.

Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang tidak memakai sarung tangan. Dingin, itulah yang Hinata rasakan.

"Ke-Kenapa?" Entah kenapa Hinata sangat ingin menangis. Bahkan hal yang ingin dia ucapkan seolah tertahan ditenggorokan.

Hinata juga berganti memegang wajah Sasuke, membelai pelan bekas luka akibat pukulan Naruto. Sakit rasanya melihat luka itu. Setetes air mata lolos dari mata Hinata.

Sasuke memegang tangan Hinata yang masih berada di wajahnya.

"Katakan, Apakah kamu pernah mencintaiku?" Tanya Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Hinata. Mempersempit jarak yang ada. Terlihat Uap keluar dari mulut Sasuke saat berbicara.

Hinata masih terdiam. Dia terlalu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Jawab Hinata." Sasuke menuntut.

"A-Aku…"

Sasuke diam, memberikan waktu bagi Hinata.

"Ya.. Aku pernah mencintaimu.." Jawab Hinata sangat kecil.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Maafkan kebodohanku yang terlambat menyadarinya. Maaf.." Suara Sasuke juga terdengar kecil.

Lagi-lagi Hinata dibuat terkejut. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, karena tidak percaya akan ucapan Sasuke. Perasaannya kini bercampur aduk.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini kepadaku?" Sasuke menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Aku.." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri Hinata, aku ingin mengetahuinya."

"Aku mencintai Sasuke-Kun dulu, sekarang dan selamanya." Hinata berhasil mengutarakan isi hatinya. Dirinya tidak benar-benar berhasil mengubur rasa cintanya kepada Sasuke.

Hari ini Hinata mengetahui bahwa Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya, meskipun telah terlambat.

Sasuke benar-benar tersenyum dan segera memeluk Hinata erat-erat.

"BRENGSEKK…!" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dan memisahkan Hinata dengan Sasuke.

Sekali lagi Naruto melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Sasuke dan ditempat yang sama.

Sasuke lagi-lagi dibuat jatuh tersungkur ke tanah bersalju dengan Naruto yang menindihnya dengan tatapan amarah.

"Na-Naruto-Kun.." Hinata segera menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke, berusaha melerai.

"Pukulan tadi adalah untuk kebodohanmu yang tertunda selama ini." Ucap Naruto kesal.

Hinata dan Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Jika kamu tidak bisa membahagiakan Hinata, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu. Awas jika kamu membuatnya menangis." Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya setelah selesai berbicara dan segera berdiri.

"Tch.. Aku tidak perlu ceramahmu. Aku pasti akan membahagiakan Hinata." Sasuke turut bangkit dan mengelap darah dari bibirnya yang terluka.

Hinata semakin bingung.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata.

"Jangan menangis Hina-Chan.." Naruto menghapus jejak air mata dari wajah Hinata.

"Kamu akan terlihat jelek jika menangis, tersenyumlah. Aku tidak ingin si Bodoh itu.." Naruto menunjuk Sasuke. "Berpaling jika melihat wajah jelekmu." Naruto menampilkan senyumannya.

Hati Naruto tentu saja sangat sakit tetapi, inilah yang terbaik untuk semua. Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah mampu menyaingi Sasuke. Hati Hinata memang hanya untuk Sasuke dan sebaliknya.

"Jika ini membuatmu bahagia.. Aku akan memberikan kebahagian itu.. Kamu pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu Hina-Chan.." Naruto membelai pelan wajah Hinata.

Hinata tidak berhenti menangis.

"Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Naruto mencubit pelan hidung Hinata dan mengecup pipi Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-Kun.." Ucap Hinata lirih. Dia merasa sangat bersalah.

Dia telah melukai Naruto. Meski Naruto tersenyum lebar tetapi, dia paham akan perasaan Naruto yang terluka.

Pada akhirnya memang akan ada yang mengalah dan terluka.

Sasuke cukup cemburu tetapi, ini adalah perpisahan terakhir mereka.

Naruto melepaskan cincin tunangannya dan menyerahkannya ke tangan Hinata. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Hinata semakin terkejut.

"Ma-Maafkan aku Naruto-Kun.." Hatinya ikut sakit melihat pengorbanan Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menangis.. Hehehe.. Sekarang pergilah kepada di bodoh itu." Naruto memberi jarak bebas untuk Hinata dan Sasuke.

Hinata menatap cincin tunangan milik Naruto dan menatap Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Hinata berjalan perlahan ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya. Inilah kebahagiaan Hinata. Naruto memang terluka tetapi, jika ini demi kebahagiaan Hinata maka Naruto rela.

Naruto pergi dalam diam meninggalkan Hinata dengan Sasuke.

"Ya.. Inilah namanya sakit hati dan kalah sebelum berperang.." Wajah Naruto berubah sendu.

Hingga pada akhirnya Naruto memang sudah kalah sejak awal.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata." Ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata.

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

'Terima kasih Naruto-Kun dan Maaf..'

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mempersempit jaraknya dengan Hinata. Dan hanya dengan sebuah ciuman dibibir cukup membuktikan segalannya dimalam musim salju itu.

"_Inilah akhir dari kisah itu, aku turut bahagia menyaksikannya dari atas. Dapatkah kamu katakan, ini adalah akhir yang bahagia?. Tentu kalian dapat sudah dapat menebak siapa diriku. Hehe.. Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini."_

.

.

.

**The End**

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OTHER STORY :**

Terbilang Musim semi adalah musim paling indah. Musim ini hadir setelah melewati musim dingin. Bunga-bunga indah mulai bermekaran setelah mengalami tidur panjang di musim dingin. Cuaca yang sejuk dan bermekarnya bunga Sakura disepanjang jalan. Musim semi di Jepang memang yang terbaik.

Tetapi, ternyata tidak untuk anak kecil satu ini. Dirinya membenci musim semi karena, dimusim inilah Ibunya pergi untuk selamanya.

Tidak akan ada lagi senyum yang biasa dia pancarkan, dirinya kesepian. Ayahnya lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja dan sering pulang terlambat. Dia benar-benar kesepian.

"Ada orang rupanya.. Siapa kamu?" Ucap seorang anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun.

Hinata kecil berbalik untuk melihat orang yang berbicara dengannya.

"Kamu menangis?" Sasuke kecil segera menghampiri Hinata kecil dan menghapus air mata dari wajah Hinata.

Sasuke teringat jika dirinya menangis, maka Ibunya akan melakukan hal yang sama. Hinata hanya terdiam.

"Jangan menangis lagi.. Ini aku pinjamkan untukmu." Sasuke menyerahkan mainan pesawat yang didapatnya saat ulang tahun.

Hinata ragu untuk menerima mainan itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke tersenyum manis.

"Hi-Hinata." Ucap Hinata malu-malu. Ini pertama kalinya dia berkenalan dengan orang lain.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke. Mulai saat ini, aku adalah temanmu.." Ucap Sasuke lantang.

"Teman?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Hm.. Teman.. Kamu tidak tahu artinya?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah.

Sasuke menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya, ya.. Pokoknya kita akan menjadi teman.. Hehe.." Sasuke menyengir.

"Hm.. Kita adalah teman." Hinata mengangguk senang dan tersenyum lebar.

"Syukurlah Hinata-Sama bisa tersenyum kembali." Ujar Kabuto senang dari kejauhan.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini? Ini adalah markas rahasiaku dari monster jahat." Sasuke menjelaskan.

Monster jahat yang Sasuke maksud adalah Itachi. Saat ini Hinata dan Sasuke berada di sebuah bukit kecil dekat rumah Sasuke.

Hinata tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Maaf." Ini adalah tempat yang baru kemarin dia temukan dan entah kenapa dia merasa tenang jika berada disini daripada dirumahnya.

"Sudahlah.. Bagaimana jika kamu bermain di rumahku? Aku memiliki banyak sekali mainan." Sasuke segera menarik tangan Hinata.

"Eh?"

"Ayolah.. Kita kan teman." Sasuke tersenyum dan berusaha meyakinkan Hinata.

Hinata melirik ke arah Kabuto.

Kabuto hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Dia pun mengikuti Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sasuke segera membawa Hinata menuju rumahnya.

"Aku Pulang..." Ucap Sasuke senang.

"Selamat datang.. Ah... Ada tamu rupanya.. Siapa dia Suke-Kun? Manis sekali." Mikoto terlihat sangat senang dengan kehadiran Hinata.

Hinata yang takut dan malu-malu memilih bersembunyi di belakang badan kecil Sasuke.

"Hinata keluarlah.. Dia adalah _Okaasan_ku."

'_Okaasan_.' Hinata mengintip untuk melihat Ibu Sasuke. Ada perasaan senang dalam hati Hinata.

"A-Aku Hinata.. Salam Kenal _Obaasan_." Hinata bersikap sopan seperti ajaran keluarganya.

"Ah... Manisnya..." Mikoto terlihat sangat senang dengan kehadiran Hinata.

"Suke-Kun ajak Hina-Chan bermain, Okaasan akan membuatkan kue dan jus untuk kalian."

"Baik.." Ujar Sasuke senang dan segera menarik tangan Hinata untuk bermain di dalam kamarnya.

Seperti inilah pertemuan pertama kali antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

**The End**

**...**

**Apakah kalian ada membaca mengenai pertanyaan bagaimana hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura dari mulut Hinata? Jawabannya tidak, karena memang Hinata tidak siap untuk bertanya akan hal itu. **

**Heii.. Melupakan cinta pertama itu sulit loh.. hahaha.. Apalagi jika ada banyak kenangan manis dengan cinta pertama itu.. Pasti akan terus terkenang sampai kapan pun..**

**Baiklah.. Ini Fict saya buat setelah selesai skripsi.. Memang dibuat long one shot..**

**Trus gimana Fict saya yang lain? Jawabannya.. Semua datanya ilang.. ;A;**

**Saya harus ketik semua nya lagi dari awal.. Astaga…**

**Semoga kalian suka dengan Fict ini..**

**Terima kasih for Read n Review..**

**^^/**


End file.
